The Little Things
by XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX
Summary: Anica Popescu (fem!Romania) hadn't really wanted to go to Alfred's party with her friends. Now she really wishes she hadn't. But maybe there's a silver lining in her story? Bulgaria/fem!Romania. There's really not enough love for this pairing. Warnings: accidental pregnancy, VERY mild reference to a adult situation, and fluff. There will be lots of fluff in this. Enjoy!


_December 19, 2014_

"Anica, you really need to loosen up. You're going to get white hairs from all the stress you're putting yourself under." Elizabeth Kirkland, a 21 year old junior at Kingston University, told her slightly younger friend, Anica Popescu. The petite Romanian barely spared her a glance, too focused on her open textbooks and notes. She had important exams in less than a month and she needed to be prepared. She was in the prestigious university on an academic scholarship alone, she couldn't afford to let her grades drop.

"If I fail any of the exams, I'll be sent home." She murmured to her friend.

"Elizabeth is right, you need to take some time off of your studies, at least for a night. Why don't you come to Alfred's party with us tonight?" Their stoic Norwegian best friend, Luka, suggested, not noticing the light blush that graced Elizabeth's cheeks at the mention of her American crush's name. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered, but she was just as worried about Anica as Elizabeth was. The young woman never left her desk unless it was to go to class. And lately she had even been pulling all-nighters studying, as evidenced by the light circles under her unusual crimson eyes. Her creamy skin had become even paler, obviously from stress. Anica sighed, setting her pen down, flexing her hand to get rid of the tingles and the cramp in her abused hand muscles.

"Will it make the two of you leave me to my studies?" Anica asked her friends, her tone calm and even despite her annoyance. Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, for a little while at least." She said. Anica got up, deciding that she had earned herself a break anyway.

"Fine. What time is the party?" She asked.

"In two hours." Luka answered.

"And make sure you wear nice clothes. That Bulgarian you've become fond of will be there." Elizabeth said, smirking. Anica began searching her closet for suitable clothes, refusing to let the two in her room see the blush that dusted her fair face. When she found some that she decided looked good enough, she went to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready, ignoring Elizabeth and Luka for the time being. She was still a bit irked at them for interrupting her studying, after all. When she came out of the bathroom about an hour and a half later, she was wearing a black turtle neck sweater that hugged her natural curves and a plaid scarlet red skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, allowing her porcelain legs to be seen. Her long blonde hair had settled into natural waves after she had dried it and she decided to leave it that way. Her face was free of make up, prefering to allow her startling eyes to draw attention without the aid of mascara or eyeliner. Not that she wanted attention. She just wanted to get her friends off her back. And maybe to impress that cute Bulgarian exchange student...

"What took so long?" Elizabeth asked from her bed.

"I want to look nice. If I have to go out, I may as well look good." Anica explained. She slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed her small purse, stuffing her phone and keys into it.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." She announced.

"About time." Luka said. Anica only rolled her eyes and walked to her door. Elizabeth and Luka stood up from their spots on her bed and followed her out the door.

*********At the party, an hour later*********

Anica crossed her legs, sipping her vodka. She had long ago gotten used to the liquid fire burning it's way down to her stomach. Now she was feeling pleasantly warm and serene. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. She tipped her head back to rest against the back of the couch she was currently seated on, closing her eyes and allowing a small content smile to cross her lips. She barely registered when she felt the seat next to her sink under the weight of someone else. She did, however, crack an eye open when her unexpected company spoke.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from Romania?" He asked. She blushed lightly when saw that it was her crush.

"Da. You're from Bulgaria, right?" Anica asked, trying to sound casual and friendly instead of flustered. The man next to her nodded, taking a drink from his cup.

"My name is Tsvetan. What's yours?" He asked after setting his empty cup down.

"Anica. It's nice to meet you finally. I've been wanting to talk to you for some time, actually." The Romanian answered, blushing immediately after. Why did she say that? It must be the alcohol getting to her. Tsvetan chuckled.

"Why is that?" He asked, turning to face her completely. She hurried to think of an excuse, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when Alfred turned off the music and whistled to get everyone's attention. She had never been thankful to the American for anything, but now she couldn't help but be.

"Hey, dudes! I just had an awesome idea!" He called out to the gathering of about thirty people.

"Hey, you can't use that word without my awesome permission!" Everyone's favorite inebriated 'Prussian' shouted, making the blonde Canadian woman on his lap flinch at his loudness. Everyone ignored him, though.

"I'm gonna take something from each of you and put it in this box. Then we're gonna play seven minutes in heaven!" The American announced, going around the room and taking something from each person present. From Elizabeth, a small blue bow from her hair, a small hairclip from Luka, a ribbon from Anica's signature little hat, a keychain of the Bulgarian flag from Tsvetan, an iron cross from Gilbert, a tiny glass bottle of maple syrup from Madeline ("Hey! Give that back, Alfred!" "No way, dudette! Hahahaha!"), a tiny plastic axe from Mathias, a white flag from Feliciana, a tomato from Lovina, a baby turtle from Antonio, and a picture of two German Shepherds from Ludwig. He added a pair of sunglasses to represent himself. Everyone gathered into a loose circle while Alfred pulled the first object from the box. It was Feli's little white flag.

"Ve? Me?" She asked in confusion, pointing to herself. Alfred nodded and pointed to his unused guest room.

"In ya go!" He said loudly as the small Italian went into the room. Her sister was fuming.

"None of you perverts better do anything stupid!" Lovina snarled, to Ludwig and Gilbert mostly. Gilbert only laughed his obnoxious hissing laugh and Ludwig looked embarrassed. Next, Alfred pulled out a small picture. Ludwig. Several people catcalled as the large German followed Feliciana into the room, which seemed to enrage her already furious sister even more. Anica rolled her eyes and downed the rest of the vodka in her cup in one shot. She understood being protective of your siblings, as she herself was very protective over her little brother Aurel, but Lovina Vargas took it to an extreme. Feli and Ludwig came out of the room after exactly seven minutes. Ludwig must have been making sure to check the time. For the most part, Anica ignored the rest of the game. She did take note when her friends were drawn, though. Elizabeth got paired with Alfred and Luka got paired with Mathias. Anica couldn't help but laugh. But maybe that wasn't such a good idea, because she herself was drawn soon after Luka. And then Alfred pulled a familiar keychain out of the box... Anica felt like strangling that damn American. Tsetvan stood up, offering Anica a hand to help her up. She accepted the help up, glaring venomously at Alfred the entire time. She had a feeling he had done that on purpose. She made a mental note to hex him later. Alfred laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, looks like you got the vamp, dude." He told Tsetvan. Okay, that earned him a double hex. The Bulgarian merely rolled his eyes and walked to the guest room. Anica couldn't help but be impressed. She could see by the color in his face that he was drunk, but his gait was smooth and his steps didn't falter. As she followed him, she almost tripped a couple of times herself. She walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed next to Tsetvan. For a few minutes, all was silent.

"So, what were you going to say before Alfred interrupted you?" Tsetvan asked. Anica blushed lightly and prayed that he thought it was because she was drunk.

"I don't remember." She said quickly.

"Oh, okay." She breathed a sigh of relief that he had let it go that easily. He looked almost nervous, which made Anica wonder why. She was going to ask, until she felt warm lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise before she slowly started kissing back. Her knees started shaking and she barely felt it when she fell back onto the bed, Tsetvan's weight settling almost comfortably on top of her. The kiss began to get more passionate and Anica's already blurry mind became more fogged until she was almost unaware of her own, surprisingly bold, movements. She didn't remember much after that, only bits and pieces of lustful noises and incredible new sensations.

Anica woke up the next morning, not surprised to find that her head was pounding and her stomach churned. She was surprised, however, when she realized she was naked. And she wasn't alone. She gawked at the still sleeping Bulgarian next to her in a mix of shock and horror. Had they...? Judging by the soreness in her lower body, she assumed that they did. Anica quickly, but carefully so as not to wake Tsetvan and add to her embarrassment, got up and got dressed before hurrying out of the guest room. She prayed that Tsetvan wouldn't remember anything when he woke up.


End file.
